


Isle 13

by jongincame



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, Domesticity, M/M, Public Foreplay, college!students, domestic kaisoo, grocery trip
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongincame/pseuds/jongincame
Summary: maglilinis lang sa condo ni Jongin ang unang plano pero?





	Isle 13

**Author's Note:**

> maglilinis lang sa condo ni Jongin ang unang plano pero?

Kasalukuyang nasa **_R****n’s Supermarket_** ang mag-nobyo

 

Gusto daw kasi ma-try nung isa ang pagiging domestic, eh maglilinis lang naman ng condo ang una at nag-iisang plano sa ‘Oplan: Habambuhay na tayo by’ ni Jongin

 

Mag-iisa’t kalahating oras na sila pero di parin matapos-tapos si Kyungsoo sa pagiikot at pagpapabalik-balik sa price checker, dapat daw kasi (fit) sa budget nila na 2kPhp ang mga bibilhin nila

 

Mukhang wala pa sa **_500Php_** yan Kyungsoo.

 

**_3 piraso ng Kiwi (hindi yung pang-shine ng sapatos)_ **

**_½ kilo ng black grapes_ **

**_1 [napakahaba at napakalaking] mop_ **

**_10 piraso ng iba’t ibang de lata_ **

**_8 piraso ng mga junk food_ ** **_na tig-limang piso na mukhang si Jongin lang lahat kakain_ **

 

sa tinagal-tagal ng pagiikot ‘yan palang ang nasa cart nila

 

kung saan-saang isle na nakarating si Jongin sa sobrang inip

 

naka-tambay na nga siya sa isle na puno ng napkin at diaper eh, di niya rin alam bakit na-engganyo siya tumambay don, there’s something ~~_inviting_~~ daw kasi don ang sagot niya sa boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiance niya nang magtanong

 

****

**_SOOmpa ng buhay ko:_ ** _Babe wer r u na ba?!?_

****

 

_Isle 13 by, tapos ka na ba?_

**_SOOmpa ng buhay ko: not yet parin_ **

****

****

**_“ang bagal naman nito, nubayan” nalang ang nasabi ni Jongin sa sarili ng magtext ulit ang sumpa ng buhay niya_ **

****

****

**_SOOmpa ng buhay ko: I’ll go there ha, wait for me_ **

****

_Okay po, paki-bilisan :-P_

Patuloy ang pag-ikot ng mata ni Jongin sa mga ** _personal items_** (sabi nung sign board sa taas)

 

Ang daming klase, iba’t-ibang flavor at scent pa

 

Puno ang kada shelf ng sari-saring condom, pregnancy tests, lubricants etc.

 

Ah, kaya pala personal items ang nakalagay sa sign board :-)

 

“babe what are you doing here?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na siya namang ikinagulat ni Jongin na matalas ang titig sa isang box na D*rex ang manufacturer

 

“a-ah wala by, n-na padaan l-lang, oo hehe” nauutal na sagot ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang batok niya sa sobrang hiya

 

lumigoy ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa lapitan niya ang isang kahon na _napaka-cute sa kanyang paningin_

_kulay pink kasi tapos may hell* kitt* sa packaging_

tumuwad si Kyungsoo para usisain ang kahon dahil nasa pinakababang parte ito ng shelf

 

mukhang nananadya ito dahil itinapat pa ang matumbok niyang pwet sa nobyo na tahimik lang na nakatayo (ang dicc)

 

“Jongin why would they make something like this? Lube siya for adults tapos famous character for children ang design?”

 

tanong niya habang dahan-dahan pang binababa ang katawan at pagtaas ng kanyang likuran

 

ang perfect ng pagkaka-dip ng likod ni Kyungsoo

 

kitang-kita pa dahil fitted na football jersey ng L* S*lle ang suot niya

 

_hindi na napigilan pa ni Jongin ang sarili kaya’t dinikit niya na ang harapan niya sa nakataas na pwet ng nobyo at hinawakan ang bewang nito_

_“puta babe, ano ba ‘yan” napatayo ng mabilis si Kyungsoo_

_pero dahil puta siya_

_ginrind niya ang pwet niya sa naninigas niyang nobyo tsaka hinawakan ang parehong kamay nito na parehong nakahawak sa bewang niya_

_“tangina ang landi-landi mo rin eh” bulong ni Jongin sabay halik sa sweet spot nito sa leeg_

_di na nahiya, talagang sa supermarket pa_

_“i’ll buy it babe,_

_so you can use it on me later”_

_bulong pabalik ni Kyungsoo tsaka kumawala at kumuha ng 10 sachet_

_may pag-kindat pa si gago tsaka tinulak palabas ng isle 13 ang cart nila_

_‘puta pano ako magpapaikot-ikot ng may boner? tangina Kyungsoo Do’ gigil na bulong ni Jongin sa sarili habang naghahanap ng pwede niyang ipangtakip sa naninigas niyang problema_

_ang weird kaya tignan kung nakabaliktad yung jacket mo na naka-tie sa waist mo, may patch pa naman na pagkalaki-laki tapos matingkad na green at white na letters L at S._

 

_mukhang mapapadalas na ang pag-g-grocery nila ah._

**Author's Note:**

> hobby ko nga pala ang pag-g-grocery shopping :-)


End file.
